The present invention relates to a semiconductor image sensor which is characterized in that cells are each formed by using a static induction transistor as a light detecting and switching element.
A conventional semiconductor image sensor has each cell formed by a light detecting diode and a switching MOS transistor, and possesses the defect of low sensitivity because light detection is carried out by the diode. Since the MOS transistor is used for the switching operation, switching noise is larger than the signal of the light and removal of the noise is difficult. For the reason mentioned above, the use of the cell formed by the light detecting diode and the MOS transistor imposes limitations on the integration density from the viewpoint of sensitivity.